December 26th -past and present-
by Kuro 'Kaito' Neko
Summary: 26 Desember yang lalu, kehangatanmu terasa pada telapak tanganku. 26 Desember saat ini, hanya dinginnya salju yang kurasa. Oneshoot. R&R?


**Disclaimer : Vocaloid © YAMAHA, KAITO © CFM.**

**Rated : K+.**

**Genre : Hurt/comfort, drama, romance.**

**Warning : Typo(s), GaJe, abal, ide yang tiba-tiba muncul di kepala author(?), cewek yang jadi pasangan Kaito di sini terserah kalian mau diumpamakan siapa(?), Kaito's POV only, one shoot, dan kawan-kawan.**

**Kuro 'Kaito' Neko's Proudly Present : December 26th ~past and present~**

* * *

Arloji murahan itu terus berdetik, mengisaratkan waktu yang tak berhenti. Secangkir kopi hangat tersaji di depan mata dengan uap panas yang mengundang. Orang-orang nampak berlalu-lalang di depan mata, seolah-olah sesuatu sedang mengejar mereka. Salju mulai merintik, memenuhi jalanan beku dengan dinginnya. Hari yang dingin. Itulah yang ada di pikiranku saat ini. Suasana Natal masih terasa, walaupun sebenarnya hari itu sudah berlalu. Toko-toko masih memajang pohon-pohon berhiaskan lampu warna-warni yang menerangi jalanan.

Hari ini, aku hanya bisa diam termenung, ditemani secangkir kopi yang tak bisa dijadikan teman mengobrol. Mungkin ragaku masih berada di sini, di kursi kayu sebuah _café_ kecil, dengan tangan memegang ponsel hitam yang tengah memamerkan isi _gallery-_nya. Sebuah gambar sederhana. Hanya sebuah kertas putih di antara dua buah boneka ayam berwarna kuning yang tampak serasi di atas ranjang merah muda. Sebuah kertas putih bertuliskan sebuah kalimat sederhanya yang menyimpan berjuta makna dalam. _'Cheer up_ w_'_, sebuah kalimat singkat yang diakhiri dengan emotikon yang menjadi ciri khasnya. Membuat semua asaku kembali ke masa itu, masa di mana gambar ini bisa menjadi korek api untuk menyalakan lilin semangatku, bukan seperti sekarang, di mana gambar ini menjadi korek api yang membakar kertas usang.

"Sudah hampir empat bulan, ya?" ujarku monoton, tetap menatap layar ponsel yang masih setia menunjukkan isinya.

Waktu berlalu dengan cepat, tak terasa sebentar lagi tahun akan berganti. Tahun baru, semangat yang baru, hidup yang baru. Semuanya berubah di tahun yang akan datang. Ya… berubah… seperti diriku kini. Aku tak tahu sejak kapan, namun sekarang kopi seperti sebuah obat mujarap yang harus aku minum setiap hari. Tujuannya hanya satu, agar dapat menenangkan pikiran sejenak, sembari menyesap pahitnya cairan hitam yang mengaliri tenggorokan kering.

"_Janji, ya? Kau harus mengurangi kopi, itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan."_

"_Iya-iya, aku janji akan mengurangi minum kopi."_

Aku tersenyum sinis, entah ditujukan untuk siapa-mungkin pada diri sendiri-sambil meneguk pelan kopi pahit di dalam cangkir putih tanpa sedikitpun beralih dari layar ponsel berwarna monoton. "Apa dengan begini membuatku sebagai orang yang ingkar janji di matamu?" kataku pelan, tanpa mengharap jawaban akan datang-karena kutahu tak akan ada jawaban. "kau tahu? Sekarang aku bisa menghabiskan empat cangkir kopi setiap harinya…" lagi, aku berujar sinis dengan nada datar yang sama, sementara ibu jariku bergerak pelan pada layar ponsel, mengganti gambar yang telah kupandangi lebih dari lima menit.

Sebuah potret seorang gadis belia. Parasnya nampak mempesona, mata bulatnya memantulkan cahaya, rambutnya lurus tertata, senyumnya sejenak membuat berangan-angan bagai melihat seorang bidadari yang jatuh dari surga. Aku tahu berlebihan memang, namun hal itulah yang selalu kurasa tiap kali mata ini menatap sosoknya.

Aku ingat betul sosok itu, sosok idaman yang selama ini ingin kulindungi, sosok yang selama ini kuraih, sosok yang selama ini mengisi kekosongan hidupku, sosok yang selama ini membuatku tersenyum, juga sosok yang membuatku terluka sekarang. Masih segar betul di dalam kepingan memori usangku, semuanya terekan jelas bagai video yang dapat diputar berulang-ulang dalam komputer kecil. Saat ini, aku dan dia bahagia, mengukir ingatan yang tertata dengan rapih.

…

…

…

"_Hei, Kaito, apa kau punya harapan?"_

"_Kurasa tidak…" _sosoknya menggunakan pakaian hangat, dengan syal ungu yang melilit lehernya yang putih. Asap tipis nampak setiap kali hela nafas keluar dari tubuh mungil itu. Kami berdua diam tak berbicara… hanya diam sambil menatap langit kemerahan yang tengah meneteskan kristal-kristal beku.

"_Kaito mau tahu harapanku?"_

"_Tidak, terima kasih."_

"_Hei! Aku ingin memberitahumu tahu!"_

"_Kalau begitu katakana saja…"_

Mata yang teduh menatapku sebal, kedua pipi kemerahannya mengembang seperti kue, aku paham betul ekspresi itu. Ekspresi yang selalu keluar tiap kali aku membuatnya kesal.

"_Baiklah-baiklah… aku mendengarkan…"_

Dia masih memasang ekspresi yang sama, namun tak bisa menyembunyikan seulas senyum manis yang nampak pada wajah putihnya.

"_Aku ingin… bisa menjadi orang yang mendapingimu…"_

Aku tak tahu pasti bagaimana ekspresiku saat itu. Entah apakah wajahku memerah atau tidak, namun rasa hangat memang terasa kala kalimat itu selesai terucap. Entalah, seperti sebuah harapan bisa aku rasakan dari dalam diriku. Berharap ini bukanlah mimpi atau lelucon. Namun, nampaknya pengharapanku sia-sia… Dia tertawa kecil, dengan wajah puas sembari tersenyum penuh kemengan.

"_Hahaha! Wa-wajahmu lucu sekali!"_

Aku terdiam, mendengar suaranya tawanya yang lepas di antara jalanan sepi. Melihat dirinya yang memegangi perutnya yang tampak nyeri karena tawanya yang keras. Saat itu hanya terdiam, sambil beralih pandangan pada jalanan sepi. Tanpa kusadari, salju berhenti berjatuhan. Sudah berapa lama kami berada di sini? Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi, namun sepertinya aku merasa… _kecewa_…

Lelucon, ya…? Yah… mungkin hal seperti ini bisa dianggap lelucon, namun entah kenapa lelucon ini terasa berbeda. Rasanya… hampa. Seolah-olah tubuhku sama sekali kosong, tak terisi oleh jiwaku.

"_Aneh, ya? Sedetik yang lalu aku berharap kau berkata jujur padaku, tapi ternyata itu hanya lelucon…"_

Gadis itu tak bergeming, tawanya berhenti sekejap, semua perhatiannya kini terarah padaku. Aku tak menatapnya, aku tak bisa menatapnya. Bahkan, aku tak pantas berkata seperti itu di depannya. Harapan seperti ini tak cocok untukku. Namun, aku juga tak bisa menahan perasaanku sendiri. Menurutmu, bagaimana rasanya berkali-kali terjebak dalam lelucon yang sama? Ya, menyedihkan, bukan? Ketika hal yang dianggapnya lelucon, kuanggap sebagai hal serius. Bodoh, memang. Tak ada yang bisa kau harapkan, aku memang hanya orang bodoh yang tak tahu harus melakukan apa sekarang. Bahkan, aku tak tahu keputusanku ini benar atau salah. Mulutku terus bergerak, tanpa peduli pikiranku tengah beradu dengan hatiku.

"_Aku… suka padamu… aku menyukaimu…"_

Aku masih menatap sudut lain dari taman sepi ini, tak berani menatapnya barang sedetik.

"_Ka-kau bercanda…?"_

"_Mungkin? Aku tak tahu aku pernah seserius ini sebelumnya… namun terserah padamu mau menganggap ini serius atau bukan…"_

Aku masih tak menatapnya, mungkin gadis itu merasa risih, atau merasa bersalah karena baru saja memulai lelucon yang melukaiku. Entahlah, aku tak pernah mau memaksakan perasaannya, aku tak bisa.

"_Aku tak memintamu jadi kekasihku, jadi tak usah memikirkannya…"_

Aku mulai beranjak dari kursi dingin itu, melangkah pergi tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Berharap bisa meninggalkannya, tanpa ada pertanyaan atau hal aneh lagi yang terjadi. Namun, aku diam seketika merasakan tangan mungilnya melingkar pada perutku. Walaupun tanpa melihat, aku bisa merasakan wajahnya yang dipendamkan pada punggungku, merasakan hela nafas hangatnya yang entah mengapa dapat kurasakan.

"_A-aku… sebenarnya juga menyukaimu…"_

"_Jangan konyol, tak perlu berpura-pura, aku juga tidak menyalahkanmu…"_

Dia melepas pelukkannya, menghadang tepat di hadapanku, wajahnya nampak perpaduan antara rasa malu, menyesal, sedih, dan senang. Aku tak tahu bagaimana mendeskripsikannya, namun ekspresinya benar-benar berbeda dari dia yang selama ini kukenal. Seperti ada orang lain dalam tubuh mungil itu.

"_A-aku malu…"_

"_Ha?"_

"_A-aku malu mengungkapkan perasaanku makanya aku berpura-pura menipumu tadi! Puas?!"_

Aku diam, dia diam. Tak ada dari kami yang saling melempar kata, hanya saling menerkan makna dari kedua iris yang bertemu pandang. Dapat kulihat dengan jelas pantulan diriku dari permata itu. Begitu jernih. Aku tak tahu apa alasannya, aku tak tahu mengapa, namun aku hanya bisa tertawa. Ya, mungkin tertawa bagaimana konyolnya kami saling mengungkapkan perasaan. Ini benar-benar hal aneh.

"_Ke-kenapa tertawa?!"_

Aku tak menjawab, hanya menarik tubuh itu ke dalam pelukanku. Aku tahu dia terkejut, namun sama sekali tak ada perlawanan yang kurasa. Justru, dirinya membalas pelukkanku, memendamkan kepalanya ke dalam dadaku.

"_Kalau begitu… maukah kau menjadi kekasihku…?"_

"_A-aku bersedia…"_

…

…

…

Mengingat hal itu membuatku ingin kembali… kembali pada waktu aku bisa bersamanya. Namun, itu semua hanyalah fana belaka. Aku mengerti, kita berdua sudah mati rasa. Bukan, bukan kita berdua tak saling mencintai. Ada banyak hal yang membuat semuanya berakhir. Aku tahu, sejak awal memang akan ada halangan semacam ini. Aku sudah tahu sejak awal pula, jawaban atau pun sesuatu yang harus kulakukan bila hal itu terjadi. Aku bahkan sudah tahu, kemungkinan ini akan terjadi. Terkadang aku benci mengakuinya, namun aku berharap tak pernah bisa memperhitungkan sebaik ini, namun apa daya. Selama ini, entah sengaja atau pun tidak, entah ingin atau pun tidak, perhitunganku selalu tepat.

Hari itu, hari yang sama dengan sekarang. 26 Desember. Hari dimana kami saling menyatakan perasaan secara konyol. Haha, kalau dipikir-pikir, hal itu terjadi satu tahun yang lalu. Kalau masih berlanjut, mungkin sudah satu tahun. Ibu jariku kembali bergerak, mengganti dari satu gambar ke gambar lain. Lagi, aku menemukan potret dirinya, tersenyum manis dengan jari telunjuk dan tengah membentuk 'V'.

Melihatnya membuatku kembali teringat… semakin mengingat dirinya pada tiap detail pecahan kenangan. Aku ingat betul, dia suka sekali membuatku cemburu, lebih tepatnya, dia suka sekali membuat kekasihnya cemburu. Entahlah, aku tak paham kenapa dia suka melakukan hal itu, mengesampingkan fakta bahwa dia sendiri adalah orang yang mudah terpancing rasa cemburu. Aku ingat betul bagaimana dia kesal padaku karena aku terlalu asyik mengobrol soal game dengan beberapa orang perempuan, atau ketika aku sedang _cosplay _menjadi seorang _butler _yang kemudian dalam sekejap dikelilingi oleh banyak perempuan.

"Kau sendiri cemburuan, kau tahu itu?" ujarku datar, secara tersirat kutunjukkan untuk dirinya, walaupun aku tahu tak akan pernah ada jawaban untukku.

Kembali, aku menyesap kopi yang mulai mendingin. Masih tetap dengan rasa yang sama dengan satu tahun yang lalu. Menyedihkan. Jika aku boleh menalar, satu bulan sudah cukup untukku mendapatkan gadis lain. Tak pernah terpikir olehku bahwa seorang gadis bisa membuatku seperti ini.

"Kau tahu…? Kau orang paling aneh… Orang teraneh yang membuatku tak ingin melepasmu…"

Aku tak pernah ingin melepasmu, kau tahu? Egois, bukan? Aku hanya menginginkan dirimu untukku… Membuatku ingin mati ketika kembali menyadari… kau sudah tak berada dalam jangkauanku…

"_Percuma, Kaito… Orang tuaku tak mengijinkannya…"_

Ah, ya, aku ingat sekarang. Empat bulan yang lalu, semuanya berakhir. Kau tak mengatakan sepatah kata pun, dan perlahan menghilang dari hadapanku. Aku sadar… aku ingin menghentikanmu… aku tak bisa. Sebodoh-bodohnya diriku, aku tak bisa menghentikanmu, walaupun aku ingin. Aku sadar betul kekuranganku. Apa yang bisa kau harapkan? Terlahir pada keluarga yang hancur dari dalam. Seorang anak laki-laki tanpa sosok ayah sejak awal, walaupun nyatanya mempunyai ayah. Aku tahu, aku tak mungkin pantas untukmu. Kau pintar, aku malas. Kau bisa diandalkan, aku tidak. Semua orang juga tak percaya denganku.

Aku sadar… keadaanku tak mungkin diterima, bukan? Namun, aku masih ingat betul kata-kata dan janjimu waktu itu.

"_Tapi, kalau kita berusaha pasti bisa! Kaito, kau yang semangat, ya, membuktikan dirimu!"_

Membuktikan diri? Entah apa aku masih punya keinginan untuk itu. Mungkin keinginan itu sudah lenyap bersama dengan hari itu. Di bulan Agustus yang sunyi, aku bisa melihatmu menjauhiku. Tak menyapaku. Tak mengucap apa pun. Aku tak berbuat apa pun. Hanya diam melihat. Konsekuensi jika aku berbuat lebih jauh, aku tahu itu, dan aku tak ingin kau terluka lagi. Di sisi lain, aku tak ingin kehilanganmu.

Arlojiku masih berdetik, jarum pendek sudah menunjukkan angka sembilan malam. Jalanan masih ramai dengan keriuhan orang-orang. Namun, masih sama, asaku masih menerawan jauh. Ya… hanya hari itu yang teringat. Hari di mana, kita berpisah…

…

…

…

"_Maaf…"_

Hanya kata itu yang bisa kudengar dari mulutmu, setelah hampir satu bulan kau menghindariku. Aku masih menatapnya dengan intens, wajahnya menunduk, membuat helai-helai rambut menghalangiku untuk melihat ekspresinya. Tubuhku terasa kaku, benar-benar kaku. Sama sekali tak berbuat apa-apa. Mulutku mencoba untuk berbicara, namun suaraku tertahan. Tak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun untuk membalasnya.

"_Ibuku bilang… dia tak akan menerimamu… maaf…"_

Lagi. Kata maaf terucap dari bibir mungilnya. Entahlah, tak ada keinginan untuk memaafkannya, tak ada pula keinginan untuk menyalahkannya. Sejak awal, dia tak salah. Aku yang salah. Tentu saja, berharap bisa meraihnya. Omong kosong, di mata orang tuanya mungkin aku nampak seperti seorang pengemis yang mencoba meraih tuan putri.

"_Kenapa…?"_

"_Ibuku bilang… dia tak mau menerimamu dan keluargamu… Dia tak mau aku kecewa olehmu…"_

"_Karena uang…?"_

"_Jangan berlebihan… Ibuku bukan orang yang kikir…"_

"_Kutegaskan… karena harta, bukan…?"_

"…"

Dia diam. Tak menjawab, masih menunduk seperti sebelumnya. Aku masih tak bisa melihat wajahnya, namun aku bisa tahu, memang _harta_ yang menjadi penghalangnya. Apa yang aku harapkan? Tidak mungkin juga di zaman seperti ini bisa melakukan sesuatu dengan baik tanpa harta.

"_Begitu, ya…"_

"_Maaf…"_

"_Aku mengerti…"_

"_Mmm…"_

"_Tak ada lagi kesempatan untukku…?"_

"_Kurasa… tidak bisa…"_

"_Oh…"_

Lagi, keheningan tercipta di antara kami. Aku masih memasang wajah datar andalanku. Mengabaikan tubuhku yang masih tidak sehat pasca operasi beberapa minggu yang lalu. Tentu saja, gadis itu tak tahu. Jika dia tahu, dia tak akan mengungkapkan semua ini tepat setelah aku selesai operasi dan berkemungkinan bisa _**mati**_ kapan saja jika _stress_, bukan?

"_Selamat tinggal, Kaito… Maaf…"_

"_Maaf… tak bisa menjadi laki-laki yang baik di mata orang tuamu… maaf aku selalu __**tidak menepati**__janjiku…"_

Kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja. Ya, sebuah sindiran. Aku muak, marah, emosi, dan bahkan aku tak bisa mengendalikan diriku. Kulihat dia mengangkat wajahnya, tidak lagi menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah basah oleh air mata. Tanganku gemetar, tubuhku kembali kaku. Aku ingin memeluknya… aku ingin menghiburnya… aku ingin melindunginya. Aku tak bisa… lagi-lagi aku tak bisa. Dia ingin meninggalkanku, mana mungkin aku melakukan hal bodoh macam itu.

"_Sudah kubilang… bukan karena harta…"_

"_Kau tak bisa menyembunyikan apa yang terlihat…"_

"_Maaf… selamat tinggal…"_

"…"

Aku tak membalas, hanya mencerna makna dari kata-kata yang terucap olehnya. 'Selamat tinggal', dan bukan 'sampai jumpa'. Dia tak ingin melihatku lagi, ya? Setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu, dia segera beranjak dari kursinya. Meninggalkanku di meja ini dengan segelas lemon tea yang belum terjamah. Aku hancur… Entah bagaimana mendeskripsikannya, namun aku benar-benar hancur sekarang. Dia meninggalkanku… dan yang lebih parah… hal yang membuat dia meninggalkanku benar-benar sama seperti perkiraanku. Haha, kau berhasil lagi Kaito, hal yang benar-benar tak kau inginkan terjadi, dan benar-benar sesuai perkiraanmu.

…

…

…

Hal yang terakhir kuingat adalah… aku pingsan setelah muntah darah di pintu depan rumah. Menyedihkan, aku masih hidup sampai sekarang. Seharusnya aku mati saja, sehingga tak perlu mendapat _hadiah_ terburuk di hari yang sangat amat kubenci. Sebuah ucapan perpisahan di hari ulang tahunku. Hebat, bukan?

Sejak dahulu aku tak pernah suka hari ulang tahunku, karena itu aku selalu berusaha melupakannya. Dan kau dengan sukses membuatku makin membenci hari ulang tahunku. Hebat.

"Hei… kau tahu…? Sekarang aku sudah membeli sebuah rumah dengan uangku sendiri… Aku bahkan sudah bisa mewujudkan impianku… Novel buatanku laku keras, kau tahu…?" aku tersenyum sinis, "jika kita bertemu lagi sekarang… apa orang tuamu akan berpandangan lain terhadapku?" tak ada jawaban, hanya suara lalu-lalang yang terdengar. Aku pun memasukkan ponselku ke dalam saku, menghabiskan kopi yang sudah dingin di hadapanku.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Entah sudah berapa lama aku berdiri di taman kenangan ini. Hanya ada aku sendiri, tak ada lagi orang yang bisa membawa senyuman padaku. Mungkin, bagimu aku tak berarti apa-apa. Tentu saja, kau bisa mencari banyak orang yang lebih baik dariku. Aku masih ingat betul kata-katamu… _"Aku hanya tak ingin mengecewakan orang tuaku lagi…"_

"Kau tak ingin mengecewakan mereka? Bagus. Tapi, kau **selalu **mengecewakanku dengan **tidak pernah** menepati kata-katamu, janjimu…" sinis, aku masih belum bisa menerima alasan yang diberikannya padaku. Aku sadar, aku tak bisa disamakan dengan orang tuanya. Aku sadar semua orang juga akan melakukan hal yang sama. Namun, aku hanya merasa kecewa. Sebegitu inginnya dia tak mengecewakan mereka, namun dia hampir selalu mengecewakan aku dengan mengulangi kesalahan yang sama lagi dan lagi. Aku hanya kecewa dengan hal itu, walaupun memang aku lebih memilih begini ketimbang dia harus bertengkar dengan mereka.

Hah… berbeda dengan sinetron di tv-tv yang sering kau tonton bukan? Tidak ada adegan sang perempuan akan berjuang untuk selalu bersama sang laki-laki. Tidak ada juga adegan di mana sang laki-laki menuruti egonya sampai tanpa sadar membuat sang perempuan tersakiti. Ini kenyataan, perpisahan itu pahit, namun hal ini lebih pahit. Di saat orang lain, teman-temanku masih bisa berkomunikasi dengannya, aku tak bisa. Kau tahu? _Social media_ di mana aku sering berbincang dengannya? Dia sudah memblokirku. Haha, apa yang kuharapkan? Aku memang tak bisa berharap apa-apa, bukan.

"Apa kau bahkan masih mengingatku…?"

Kembali aku mengeluarkan ponselku, melihat nomor-nomor yang masih kusimpan.

"Ada…"

Aku sedikit lega, nomor itu masih ada di dalam kenangan kecil ini. Aku tak tahu kenapa, jari-jariku bergerak sendiri, menuliskan secuil pesan pendek yang sinis.

[Kau tahu ini hari apa, bukan? Ini tepat satu tahun kita jadian, jika tidak kandas tentunya. Aku berharap kau bahagia di sana. Aku? Kau tak perlu bertanya dan kau tak perlu tahu. Semoga kau bahagia dengan hidupmu yang tak bisa menepati janji…

_From : Person you wish you never met_]

Tanpa ragu, pesan singkat itu kukirim. Aku tak mengharapkan jawaban. Pedas? Memang. Egois? Hah… kalian tak tahu berapa lama aku selalu menahan egoku…

Sekarang… 26 Desember, aku berdiri di taman yang sama, dengan butiran salju yang sama. Namun, kehangatan kala itu sudah tak terasa. Hanya dingin yang bisa kurasakan. Aku ingin menangis, namun tak bisa. Air mataku sudah habis sejak lama.

"Hei… kalau aku boleh berharap… semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi…" bodoh. Aku tahu, dia pasti membenciku setelah aku mengirimkan pesan itu. Tapi, kalian tahu? Sangat sulit melupakan orang yang selalu berarti dalam hidup kalian. Terutama jika kalian hanya mempunyai satu orang.

Hari ini… 26 Desember. Aku, Shion Kaito, kembali mengharapkan sesuatu yang tak mungkin.

"Maaf…"

* * *

**~FIN~**

* * *

**Note : **Ehehehe… saya juga kaga tahu kenapa saya nulis beginian. Idenya muncul tiba-tiba pas lagi ngopi. Btw, R&amp;R aja kalo mau. Oh, dan kalau kalian jadi benci Kaito di fic ini, itu wajar kok. Jaa, don't forget to R&amp;R.


End file.
